1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to floor cleaning devices and more particularly relates to human-powered floor cleaning devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure indicated that the following patents have heretofore been awarded in the field of this invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,854 to Doerr (1926) shows a hand-worn cleaning mitt; U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,260 to Englander (1934) also shows a hand-worn item; U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,098 to Mintzes and others (1943) shows a reversible shoe shine kit; U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,991 to Moss (1973) shows a floor cleaning device that is attachable to a mop and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,712 to Black and others (1980)shows a cleaning device that is worn as an apron.
The hand worn mitts of the prior art do not allow the user thereof to remain standing during the floor-cleaning process, and more importantly, do not allow the person cleaning the floor to apply his or her hands to tasks other than the cleaning job.
The mops of the prior art do allow the user thereof to remain standing, but the hands of the user must be dedicated to manipulation of the mop thereby excluding the performance of other tasks during the mopping procedure.
There is a need for a floor cleaning device that allows the hands of the user thereof to remain free for the performance of other tasks, but a device that could fulfill such need does not appear in the art.